


it isn't much but it is enough

by ohliamylia



Category: New World Magischola (Live-Action Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohliamylia/pseuds/ohliamylia
Summary: Denial is key.
Kudos: 1





	it isn't much but it is enough

“Ms. Berry, would you care to demonstrate?”

Juniper shrinks under the expectant gaze of the Healing professor, feeling her face growing hot as her classmates turn to look as well, waiting for a magical display. She’d spoken with the Registrar about accomodations - she just assumed they’d speak with the faculty - stupid -

“I... I lost my wand, Professor,” she stammers, a lie she’ll become intimately familiar with. Professor Crowninshield looks unimpressed.

“On the second day of classes, no less. Two points from... Dan Obeah, is it?”

Juniper nods miserably as a quill lifts itself from the Professor’s desk to mark two lines in an open notebook. The scratch of the nib is unbearable in the awkward silence. She was only sorted into the house the previous night and she’s already losing them points.

“Professor,” calls a flat voice from two rows back, drawing the attention of the class, and Juniper takes the opportunity to sink low behind her desk. “I think I have her wand. I found it in the hallway. I was going to bring it to the Registrar after class. Juniper, is this yours?”

The wand that is passed up to the front of the class is sleek, black, and not one that she’s ever seen. She stares at the proferred handle, and then at the student who had spoken - another green tie. They nod, just a little, gaze flicking to the wand and back up at Juniper.

“Yes, this - sorry - thank you. I must have dropped it.”

Professor Crowninshield returns one point to Dan Obeah, which eases the blow a little, and a student with a red tie volunteers to demonstrate the original spell instead. The rest of the class passes quickly when she pays less attention, too preoccupied with the wand sitting in front of her. It feels rude to touch it, overly personal, like holding someone’s hand without asking, but it is supposed to be her wand. She settles for resting a hand over it, only a little disappointed when she doesn’t feel anything but the texture of the wood.

After class, she chases the swirl of the other student’s robe, their wand clutched protectively to her chest. They stop in an out of the way alcove, far enough from the traffic of students moving from class to class.

“I’m sorry,” she blurts out once the other student turns to face her, nearly shoving their wand back into their hands. “I mean - thank you for doing that, you didn’t have to do that. I’m sorry I lost the house point. I just have to… I left my wand in my room,” a completely different lie than the first one, stupid, stupid, “I’ll, um, I’ll go get it now before - um - Cryptozoology.”

The student raises an eyebrow. Juniper swallows.

“You should speak to the Registrar,” they suggest placidly, slotting their wand back into their holster. “So the professors know not to call on you like that.”

“I’ll just - I’ll be fine when I have my wand,” Juniper insists.

Professor Crowninshield’s disappointed look seems practically giddy in comparison to the flat, knowing stare she receives in response. Juniper splutters out another rushed apology and - certainly doesn’t run away, and down the stairs, and out the door of the classroom building, and back to her dorm room, and under her blankets, to panic in peace. She doesn’t do that, because denial is key. Deceit is important. No one can know. No one can find out that a Berry is a dud.


End file.
